Severely
by MyGhela
Summary: "Mara!" he screamed as he dropped to his knees and shook her, trying to wake her but it was no use. She was gone.


**Enjoy**

* * *

_29 May, 2019._

"_Mara!" he screamed as he dropped to his knees and shook her, trying to wake her but it was no use._

_She was gone._

* * *

_31 May, 2019_

He smiles as the memories of the love of his life spins like a merry go round in his head. He smiles tearfully as he remembers his lover's bubbly personality. His lover's cheerful laugh. His lover's warm smile. He remembers all of these. He couldn't forget his lover. He couldn't forget Mara. Although his brain told him to forget, his heart won't. He knew his lover wouldn't, won't, can't come back to his embrace, but he disagree. Stubborn. Yeah, maybe everyone thought he's just being too emotional and stubborn. But, it hurts when your only lover is...gone.

As he brushed away yet another tear that was sliding down his face with the back of his hand, he heard the door creaking opened slightly. He thought it was one their friends saying their condolences.

"Jerome?" His little sister, Poppy, said entering the room. Standing up, facing her Jerome cleared his throat and shot her a bitter sweet smile. "Everyone's looking for you"

"Tell them I'll be out in a minute" he replied

"Do you miss her?" she asked looking into his eyes.

"Of course I do" he answered her. "It was my fault"

"Don't blame yourself, Jerome" she said sincerely "The driver was careless and didn't look where he was going"

"No!" he said harshly. Poppy winced slightly "Sorry, it's just….I miss her" he said not meeting her gaze

"I know, I do too" she said tears starting to form in her eyes "Everyone does"

"I think we should go to the funeral reception now" he smiled at her

She nodded and headed out side of his room. They entered the living room where all off their close friends and family where, still mourning their lost.

"My condolence" one of Mara's friends from work said passing by Jerome

"Thank you" he replied weakly.

He walked up to Mara's parents on the couch, Mrs. Jaffray sobbing slightly holding a picture of Mara near her chest.

"She loved you, you know" Mr. Jaffray stated standing up from the couch and locking eyes with Jerome.

"I know" he answered

* * *

_11:00 PM. 29 May 2021_

He stood on the edge of the cliff looking down at the sharp rocks and swirling waves of the ocean. He was going to do it. He was finally going to be with Mara again. Soon enough he felt the wind run through his body, he waited until he hit the water to open his eyes and what he saw shocked him. He saw a blinding bright light and there in the dark waters of the ocean was _her_. His Mara staring at him with those warm chocolate brown eyes that he missed so much, she swam forward and kissed him on lips, she felt so real.

He jerked up, opening his eyes and gasping for air. He scanned the room, confused. He was back in his and Mara's room inside the little house that they had been renting after college. He felt something shift besides him, he turned and his eyes widened. There, lying on the bed next to him was Mara, fast asleep. He shook his head, this was impossible, he must be dreaming. He pinched himself and let out a small groan of pain. He wasn't dreaming.

"Jerome, it's the middle of the night" she said in a sleepish tone, sitting up "Why are you awake?"

He didn't answer; he just hugged her so tight making Mara frown. If this was a dream, he didn't want to wake up from this dream. He wanted Mara in his embrace.

"What's wrong with you, Jerome?" she complained pulling away from the hug "You look like you've seen a ghost." Noticing his pale complexion and his face slightly covered in sheen of sweat.

"Nothing" he replied before kissing her, she was surprised but kissed back neither less.

* * *

_22 May, 2019_

A week before Mara's death. Did he really go back in time? Did God really hear his prayers? All his questions were pushed aside when he walked pass a near store and then his eyes caught sight of the date on the newspaper. One thing was on his mind now, he had a week. Jerome had a week to prevent the accident from occurring again.

That night he and Mara went out for dinner and when he dropped something, she walked ahead, not waiting for him and when he looked up, Mara was about to cross the street. He waited no time to go after her. As Mara waited for the light to go red, she pulled out her phone because she received a text from Amber, saying that she and Alfie went to an amusement park with the others and they're sad that she and Jerome couldn't come. Mara chuckled a bit, skimming the message. When the light turned red, Mara was about to cross the road while replying to the message. She didn't notice there was a car coming fast towards her, until she felt two strong arms pulled her off the street.

"Do you want to die?" It was Jerome

Mara was shocked as she realizes that car was about to hit her, if it wasn't for Jerome.

"Jerome" was the only thing she could say to her boyfriend.

"How can you be so careless?" Jerome scolded at her "I don't want to lose you, please." Yes, Jerome didn't want to lose her again.

* * *

_24 May, 2019_

Two days went by and Jerome was sipping his coffee at a café, waiting for Mara. He ran a hand into his hair as he was still thinking. Thinking how he could convince her not to go to Amber and Alfie's engagement party because Mara got hit by the car on that day due to that event. He guessed he needed to talk to her somehow. Suddenly he felt someone from behind wrapped their arms around him. It was Mara. She was smiling.

"Try and guess why I'm so happy" she said breaking the hug and sitting in front of Jerome, still smiling

"Ah…" he said "Because Amber and Alfie are engage and we're invited to their party"

"No, I was going to say that Amber and Alfie are engage and we're-" Mara wasn't hearing Jerome's words at first but then she realized that she was repeating Jerome's answer. "Wait! How did you know? Did Alfie tell you?"

Of course he knew, because that was the day she told him the same thing. Jerome just nodded and smiled.

When the waiter came to take their order, it was Mara's turn to order.

"I want…" Mara trailed off still thinking about what she was going to drink.

But Jerome took the pleasure to order for her. "Hot chocolate with extra chocolate."

Mara blinked once at what her boyfriend said. Confusion was obvious on her face; she frowned as the waiter excused himself.

"How did you know?" She ask

"Huh?"Jerome looked at her.

"About what I'm going to order?" she ask "Can you read minds?" she randomly guessed making Jerome laugh

"its called observing your girlfriend" Jerome stated. He couldn't say that he knew what she was about to other because she ordered the same thing before.

After they finished spending time at the café, they walked back to their house. He needed to find the right time to tell her but not now.

"Why did you bring an umbrella?" Mara couldn't stop herself from asking. Jerome just smiled as only he knew what will happen seconds from now. "It doesn't look like it's going to rain" Mara's words only received a smile from Jerome

Jerome glimpsed at his wrist watch, and said, "Wait a bit."

He opened up the umbrella, making Mara ponder.

"It's not going to-"Mara's words trailed off as rain started to drip from the sky.

Now, Mara was staring at Jerome as if he has some wizard lost on earth. Jerome who noticed that could only smirk

"I know I'm good looking but you don't have to look at me like that, baby." He said smugly **(I can't really imagine him saying the word 'baby' but eh…whatever)**

His joke only rendered Mara to hit his arm slightly. Jerome put his hand around Mara's shoulder, pulling her closer to him, to prevent from her getting wet due to the raindrops as they walked.

"You don't have to hold me like this." Mara said her face flushed.

"I know but I like it" he said looking down at his girlfriend "Don't you?"

This only caused Mara to blush some more. Jerome smiled and kissed her on the lips.

* * *

_27 May 2019_

Only two days away from the incident and Jerome was standing at the bus stop, waiting for Mara. Mara said she will be there soon after her brunch with Amber and the rest of their old female housemates. He heaved a sigh; he was still thinking of a way to stop Mara from going to the party. Again, he glimpsed at his wrist watch. A smile twitched on his face looking at the time and suddenly he said

"Mara, I know you're behind me" he said not even glancing behind him

Mara who was just an inch behind Jerome had to suppress his intention of scaring him.

"I told you it won't work Mars" Joy said standing beside Mara

"How did you know?" she asked as Jerome faced her, ignoring Joy's comment.

"Lucky guess?" he smiled at her

"Okay, see you at the party then?" Joy said with a mixture of confusion and happiness in her expression.

"Yeah" Mara replied

"Bye" and with that Joy walked away

Jerome snaked his arm around Mara's waist pulling her closer to him. She blushed, their noses touching.

"Hi" he said almost whispering.

"I think we should get back to the house" she said her gaze never leaving his.

He nodded before kissing her lightly on the lips.

* * *

_28 May, 2019_

He was running out of time. He doesn't what to do it but he had no other options. Is he proud of what he was going to do? No. Will he regret what he was going to do? No. If this was the only way to keep Mara safe and alive, he didn't give a damn even if that meant, Mara resenting him.

He'll break up with her.

* * *

_29 May 2019_

She was broken and he knew it was because of him. She sat on the bed, her back turned from him. He had broken up with her just an hour before the party. She was already in her purple dress and with a little make-up on her face.

"I'm sorry" he said standing against the closed door.

"Don't say that" she said, her voice filled with sorrow.

"It's for the best" he said looking down

She turned her back harshly "It's for the best?" she asked in disbelief "For who?"

Jerome opened his mouth to answer but got caught off by the door bell.

"That's probably, Patricia and Joy" she said standing up, walking to her dresses and fixed her make-up.

"You're still going?" he asks

"Yeah" she replied.

"Don't!" he said almost shouting

"And why the hell not?" she turned to him

"Because if you do, you'll die" Jerome said. He didn't want to lose her again.

Mara froze for a moment "Unbelievable" she said shaking her head. "Get lost" she shouted and Jerome had no choice but obey.

At the party Mara couldn't focus _'Because if you do, you'll die. You'll die. You'll die. You'll die. You'll die. You'll die. You'll die' _His words keep replaying in her head like a broke record.

She decided to go home early. She stood in front of traffic light, waiting for the light to turn red.

_Because if you do, you'll die. You'll die. You'll die. You'll die. You'll die. You'll die. You'll die_

She suppressed those thoughts as she plugged on her earphones and turned her mp3 on. She ignored Jerome's message when her phone vibrated. She was still pissed with him.

Jerome caught sight of Mara standing there. He wasn't late.

"Mara!" Jerome shouted her name, hoping for Mara to stop her pace only for a second.

But she couldn't hear him because of the mp3. And of course Mara was oblivious when there was a car speeding towards her when she crossed the road. Only Jerome knew the car will hit him, and now only Jerome could stop it.

Without a second thought, Jerome put his life on the line when he was the one who ran on the road making the car to hit him and not Mara. Mara was startled to see Jerome on the road in front of her, with blood covering his body.

"Jerome!" Mara dropped on her knees, shaking Jerome to open his eyes, but Jerome wasn't responding.

His eyes were closed as blood was oozing from his head.

"Wake up, Jerome! Please!" Mara cried

Tears were staining her cheeks as she was scared. Scared of losing Jerome.

Jerome could hear Mara's voice and feel her tears drip onto his skin. Mara was crying for him. Jerome didn't regret it. Because all he did for Mara was his own choice not for anyone else. He wanted Mara to live on for him.

* * *

_30 May, 2019_

It was Mara who sat in their room, crying. Memories of him spinning in her head like a merry go round.

**They loved each other too severely~**

* * *

**Fin, done, end~**


End file.
